Happy End in dunkler Zeit
by MimiK
Summary: Was nach dem 6. Buch noch unbedingt passieren mußte. One Shot. HBPSpoiler!


_JKR gehört alles - und mir nichts, oder so... Diese Geschichte ist u.a. meinem Rechtsdozenten gewidmet. Wenn sein gestriger Unterricht nicht sooo langweilig gewesen wäre, hätte es die folgenden Zeilen nicht gegeben._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Es war schon fast dunkel, aber selbst wenn sich bereits die finsterste Nacht über die Welt gesenkt hätte, hätte er sie gefunden.

Ginny Weasley saß dort, wo sie immer hinlief, wenn sie nachdenken wollte oder Kummer hatte. Zu Beginn seines vierten Schuljahres hatte er sie zufällig dort getroffen, als er auf der Suche nach besonderen Gewächsen für sein Herbarium durch den Verbotenen Wald gestreift war. Ihr Geheimnis war beim ihm stets sicher gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er es sowieso niemandem verraten, aber es war ihm schon deshalb wichtig, weil sie beide dadurch etwas teilten, das niemand sonst wußte.

„Ginny!", rief er leise in die Dämmerung, als er an der Bachquelle ankam. Er wollte nicht, daß sie sich durch sein plötzliches Auftauchen erschreckte.

Über einem mit dichten, dunkelgrünem Moos bewachsenen Hügel tauchte ihr Kopf auf.

„Neville." sagte sie erstaunt. „Was machst du denn hier?" Der überraschte Unterton in ihrer Stimme spiegelte sich auch in Ginnys Augen wider.

„Ich habe dir deine Jacke gebracht." beeilte Neville sich zu sagen. „Es wird abends hier immer etwas kühl." Er hob seine rechte Hand, in der er Ginnys grüner Strickjacke hielt.

„Das ist nett von dir, Neville. Vielen Dank!"

Ginny stand auf und balancierte den kleinen Hügel hinauf. Sie ließ sich in die Jacke helfen.

„Du hast schon ganz kalte Hände." sagte Neville und klang dabei vorwurfsvoller, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. Ein Blick in Ginnys Gesicht machte ihm deswegen sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war knallrot angelaufen. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, obwohl sie so aussah, als hätte sie bereits alle vergossen.

Wortlos reichte er ihr sein Taschentuch. Ein unvoreingenommener Beobachter hätte dies für wahrhaft ritterlich gehalten, doch Neville empfand sich eher als Störfaktor.

Ginny schneuzte sich zweimal geräuschvoll. Dann sagte sie leise und ohne den Kopf zu heben: „Laß' uns gehen!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg zurück durch den Wald war Neville sich nicht sicher, ob er vorausgehen und so den Weg vortesten oder besser hinter Ginny laufen sollte, um ihr den Rücken freizuhalten. Man wußte nie, was einem im Verbotenen Wald begegnete, zumal in diesen Zeiten. Außerdem war es beinahe dunkel.

„Es war wirklich nett von dir, mich abzuholen." wurde Neville von seiner Begleitung aus den Gedanken gerissen. „Ich wäre wahrscheinlich sonst die ganze Nacht dort geblieben."

„Das hatte ich mir gedacht." erwiderte der Junge einsilbig und hob einen tiefhängenden Ast hoch, damit Ginny darunter durchschlüpfen konnte.

„Weshalb?" wollte sie wissen.

„Weshalb was?" fragte Neville zurück.

„Weshalb hast du dir gedacht, daß ich die ganze Nacht an unserer Quelle bleiben würde?"

Neville schluckte leise- Sollte er wahrheitsgemäß antworten? Bevor er sich zu einer Lüge entschließen konnte, war die Antwort allerdings bereits heraus. „Hermione hat mir heute nachmittag erzählt, daß Harry mit dir Schluß gemacht hat..." Er hörte Ginny halblaut aufschluchzen. „...und als du dann nicht zum Abendessen gekommen bist, habe ich mir eben meinen Teil gedacht.

Schweigen. Nur das dunkle Rauschen des Waldes war zu hören, was Neville Angst vor der eigenen Courage machte. „Ich bin einfach nur losgelaufen." sagte er schließlich, um die unheimlichen Geräusche hinter sich zu übertönen.

Plötzlich war hinter ihnen ein lautes Krachen zu hören. Erschrocken blickten sie sich an.

„Komm!" sagte Ginny nach einer Schrecksekunde atemlos. Sie packte Nevilles Hand, und beide rannten aus dem Wald hinaus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aus dem Gebüsch, vor dem wenige Augenblicke zuvor noch die beiden Hogwartsschüler gestanden hatten, trat nun die majestätische Gestalt eines Zentaur. Firenze, der sich nach Dumbledores Tod in den Wald zurückgezogen hatte, um ebenfalls zu trauern. Er hatte die beiden eigentlich ermahnen wollen, daß dies der unpassendste Ort für zwei Zauberschüler in dieser düsteren Zeit wäre. Doch dann hatte ihn eine Vision übermannt.

„Eins und eins wird sich finden, wenn die Welt ringsherum dunkler denn je erscheint. Sollte unverrückbare Treue dann den Erfolg bringen, wird diese Zukunft rotgolden strahlen." flüsterte Firenze leise, während er die beiden Gestalten Hand in Hand auf das mondbeschienene Hogwarts zu rennen sah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Argus Filch blickte mißtrauisch auf die beiden atemlosen Schüler, die eilig, ohne ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, die Große Halle durchquerten. Ärgerlich runzelte der Alte die Stirn. Noch konnte er sie nicht bestrafen, denn es war noch keine Schlafenszeit.

„Komm, Mrs. Norris!" sagte er zu der kleinen Katze zu seinen Füßen. „Wir werden uns später einige von diesen Schlaumeiern schnappen."

Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck schlurfte er davon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny blieb stehen, sobald Neville und sie aus Filchs Blickweite waren. Sie stemmte eine Hand in ihre Seite, denn sie hatte vom schnellen Laufen Seitenstiche bekommen. Außerdem versuchte sie wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

„Geh' schon voraus!" sagte sie.

Neville sah sie groß an. „Und du?"

„Ich komme später nach." Ginny versuchte, möglichst leichthin zu klingen. Ein sinnloses Unterfangen.

„Später?" Neville sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wann später?... Ich meine, Filch sah so aus, als würde er nur darauf warten, uns beim Zuspätkommen zu erwischen."

Ginny trat unschlüssig von einem Bein aufs andere. Schließlich seufzte sie und blickte zu Neville auf. „Ich möchte ihm nicht begegnen... Verstehst du?"

Neville, der für eine irrationelle Sekunde erst an Filch dachte, verstand und nickte. Er war bereits im Gehen begriffen, als er sich nochmals zu ihr umdrehte. „Ich habe noch etwas von dem getrockneten Hoffnungstee... Und was ist mit dem Abendessen, das ich vorhin für dich in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht habe?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Außer Ginny und Neville saß an diesem Abend niemand mehr im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Er hatte für sie ein kleines Feuer im Kamin entzündet und eine Decke gebracht.

Vor Ginny stand ein leerer Teller, der bis vor einer halben Stunde randvoll mit den bekanntesten Hogwartsköstlichkeiten gewesen war. Ginnys Hunger war größer gewesen, als sie selbst vermutet hatte.

Nun hockten beide schweigend nebeneinander, jeder mit einem Becher frischgebrühtem Hoffnungstee in der Hand.

„Du bist ein echter Freund." sagte Ginny irgendwann. Sie bekam keine Antwort, aber das war auch nicht notwendig.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf an Nevilles Schulter, und er legte seinen Arm um sie. Beide fühlten sich geborgen – geborgen wie sonst nirgendwo auf der Welt – und plötzlich wußte Neville, daß er seit langem als derjenige ausersehen war, der Ginny für den Rest seines Lebens beschützen sollte.


End file.
